


A Sunday Kind of Love

by dancesontrains



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Hank Anderson, Cheese, Gay Connor, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Connor gazed at the mirror in the hallway, reaching a hand out to touch at the glass. They were on a case, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from imagining things that he shouldn’t want. Couldn’t want.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: New ERA Discord: Reverse Big Bang





	A Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the New ERA discord 2nd anniversary Reverse Big Bang, theme Identity.
> 
> Based on art by Bec/Reloumi: https://reloumi.tumblr.com/post/623025132050448384/a-sunday-kind-of-love-dancesontrains-detroit
> 
> Name taken from the song most famously covered by Etta James.

**10 November 2038**

Connor gazed at the mirror in the hallway, reaching a hand out to touch at the glass. They were on a case, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from imagining things that he shouldn’t want. Couldn’t want.

He could see the preconstruction in the reflection. It was an image of Connor with Hank. They were kissing, arms curled around each other.

Connor wanted that. He wanted that so much, he could almost feel his thirium pump beating in longing.

Which was …a deeply irrational, almost _human_ desire, he knew. The Connor in the mirror, the one kissing Hank, was wearing casual clothes with none of the marks of androidhood that Connor was accustomed to.

It was clearly a pipe dream, a fantasy. One with androids that could have desires, and wear what they wanted, and _have_ the humans they wanted, on an equal footing.

There was no sign of Hank forcing Connor, or anything like that, in the image. So there was no human supremacy, no inferiority of androids, just two men kissing each other with affection. Maybe even with love.

Connor took one last look at the image, before sighing and moving his hand away from the mirror, letting the preconstruction fall apart in his HUD. Was he…was he that much of a deviant, to day dream about what he couldn’t have?

For Hank had been married to a woman, and was therefore probably straight. That, and even if he was bi or pansexual, the likelihood of him being attracted to Connor in return was…miniscule. There were too many coincidences involved for Connor’s liking.

Was this what it was like for humans who were romantically inclined? Connor supposed it must be.  
Connor did not like it. He stepped away from the mirror (after taking one last glance to check the fit of his tie) and moved purposefully towards the living room. The real Hank was waiting.

___

**17 November 2038**

Markus had just won his revolution, and androids had been given the right to be seen as a living being. Connor had been very busy in CyberLife Tower, leading his own group of deviant androids out.

Connor and Hank had met up at the Chicken Feed after all had been said and done - Connor enjoying every second of their hug, and feeling unwilling to let go of Hank after it had clearly ended - and they had both gotten into Hank’s car, intending to go to Hank’s house. When they heard a command, Connor through his internal radio, and Hank through his car, to head to DPD headquarters.

They did so. After a few minutes where Hank filled a cup with coffee, Connor walked into the briefing room, Hank next to him. 

Hank looked bleary as he sipped his coffee. “This piss is cold.”

Connor found himself patiently listening to Hank complain as they sat down, as well as curious about the briefing to be given by Fowler. What would the human have to say about this revolt?

Fowler was now standing up in front of the others and clearing his throat. The room quietened down.

Fowler started his greetings. Connor noticed that the other police androids, who were usually not invited to a briefing such as this, were there too. He recognised some of them from Markus’s march.

Fowler moved onto the central theme of his speech. “To my officers, both android and human...”

A small group of humans - Connor recognized Officer Chen among them - got up and left. 

Fowler watched them leave with a frown, not silencing the murmurs that sprang up as they went. 

Connor and Hank didn’t join the whisperers, simply glancing at each other with raised eyebrows. 

Hank took a last swig of his coffee, drinking it with an unimpressed expression. A drop trickled out of the side of the cup and landed in his beard. Connor’s focus moved towards it as it fell down the side of Hank’s face. Engrossed, he missed Fowler’s next sentences, and began to pay attention again when Hank started to applaud, nodding along as the last remains of the coffee drop disappeared under his shirt collar. 

Connor quickly joined in, glancing around at the others. Empty patches where people had been sitting were clearly visible, but humans and androids were beginning to fill those spaces as they got up and moved around. 

“Good speech, huh Connor?” Hank began before noticing something in Connor’s expression. “We can go home in a few minutes, okay? Lemme just talk to Fowler.”

The few minutes became ten, then twenty as Hank waited to speak, then started to chat in earnest to his old friend. Connor supposed they had a lot to catch up on - Hank had punched a federal agent earlier just so Connor could have more time. Surely he would be in some sort of trouble? Fowler did not seem to be that angry with Hank, though, judging by his body language. 

Connor was not standing around by himself while waiting; he had been seen by his android colleagues, who wanted to introduce themselves after seeing Connor leading a group of deviants from CyberLife Tower a few hours earlier. 

One of them, a very pretty blonde android named Jennie, was still standing near to Connor when Hank finally finished his conversation and walked over. Jennie smiled, gently touched Connor on the hand in order to leave her contact details with him, and left them to it. 

Hank watched her leave, his face turned away from Connor. He turned back to Connor, a smile on his tired face. “Nice one, Con. Shall we go now?”

Connor nodded eagerly, and they walked out of the room, Hank clearly in as much of a hurry as Connor.

They headed back out into the parking lot and got into the car, Connor pausing to strap himself in and admire a small bird singing on a nearby roof. 

Hank seemed preoccupied with something as he started the car engine, waiting a few minutes into their drive to speak. 

“That girl you were speaking with - what’s her name?”

“Jennie.”

“Hmm.” Hank nodded to himself. “You should date her.”

 _What_.“...Hank, I don’t even know her beyond her name and job.“

Also, Connor thought Jennie was good looking with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wasn’t...she didn’t make him feel like she was the cause for his thirium pump to beat. 

Not like Hank did.

But Hank (the real one, Connor reminded himself. Not the one of his shameful deviant fantasies) was determined. “Seriously, Connor, she seems nice!”

“Hank, I-I…”

Connor thought about how he had been looking at Reed’s ass while getting something for Hank in the locker room a few days ago, and the man had noticed and laughed about it with his friends. He thought about Markus, still beautiful in the harsh lighting as he gave his speech to thousands of androids. He thought about Hank, and how much he wanted him.

He had never felt like that about any woman, no matter how stunning. Connor remembered the Chloe models at Elijah Kamski’s house; he had appreciated them aesthetically but not...

Suddenly everything made sense.

“Hank, I’m gay.”

Hank looked ...panicked for some reason. He motioned as if he wanted to stop driving, but continued onwards.

“Okay. That’s fine. Nothing wrong with that, Con.” 

“Right.” The word came out more skeptically than Connor had intended. 

“No, really, it’s fine! I...it really doesn’t matter, but I’m bi myself.” 

Connor blinked at Hank in surprise. Despite himself, he felt a small tendril of hope.

Which was flattened by Hank’s next words. “Like I said, who gives a fuck? No-one’d be out of their mind enough to want me.” He chuckled bitterly.

Connor wanted to disagree. _I love you_ , he wanted to say. _And I don’t think that makes me in need of a health diagnostic._

But some part of Connor cautioned against saying that. After all, he was just a deviant. The dead Zen garden, complete with Amanda frowning at him in disgust, appeared in the back of his mind. 

They moved into Hank’s driveway, getting out of the car. Hank locked up the vehicle, before opening the front door of his house and leaving it open for Connor while he attended to Sumo. 

Connor went in and looked around. So much had changed since the last time he had been here, and yet so little time had passed. He had federal rights now, given to him by the president herself. 

Meanwhile, Hank was clearly letting Sumo out into the backyard, judging by the sounds of another door being opened and Sumo’s claws moving across the kitchen.

Connor walked into the kitchen. It was as he expected; Hank turned towards him from the door, smiling as he waited. Hank’s hair and beard were blowing in the sunlit breeze, and Connor felt his eyes go wide.

Hank frowned. “Are you alright?”

Connor nodded, and Hank visibly relaxed as Sumo trotted back in, happily leaping at Connor.  
“Feel free to make yourself at home - I can only give you a couch and blanket.”

“That’s not necessary, Lieutenant, I can have my stasis in the corner.” Sumo started to lick Connor’s hand.

“That’d be creepy as shit. And I told you already - Hank is fine.” Hank shut the back door.

Connor was confused as to why his stasis would be ‘creepy as shit’, but before he could ask Hank, the man had disappeared and could be heard in the lounge.

“Found you a blanket, Connor!”

Soon Connor was half undressed - “We’ll get you some nice clothes later” - and, despite his protests, lying on the couch wrapped in a light brown blanket. He went into stasis, and found himself dreaming of being blocked by something, gazing out at himself and Hank kissing happily while being unable to reach them. 

**21st November 2038**

Connor and Hank were out walking Sumo in the park. Hank had kept to his promise of finding Connor some new clothes, now he no longer had to wear either the CyberLife uniform or any of the formerly mandated android symbols. So Connor was wearing a dark trench coat, a shirt and some slacks. Nothing that would seem out of place in either the bullpen or when walking the dog. 

“So anyway, Fowler managed to get me off the charges with just a slap on the wrist. I guess the feds are pretty overwhelmed these days, all their androids are demanding wages too.”

“Good for them.”

“Yeah. How’s your own bank account doing?”

For Connor had recently received his first wages. Hank wasn’t that pleased - he said it was a much smaller amount than what he used to get at the same rank- but Connor was happy. His own money that he had earned! 

“Fine, thank you, Hank. I bought a…”

The conversation progressed as they went deeper into the park, Sumo happily snuffling at various things. 

As they were heading back home, Sumo panting at their heels, a couple walked towards them - a man and a woman, both white and in their mid-thirties.

The man noticed Connor’s LED, and commented on it to his companion. “Oh, it’s one of those things that think they’re human.”

The woman glanced at Connor. “It looks upset, poor thing,” she said with a mocking tone.

Connor supposed his LED had turned red at the man’s words. Connor glanced at Hank, who was glaring at the duo. Only Sumo seemed to have not noticed the tension in the air; the dog was walking happily by Hank’s side.

Hank turned around as they passed by each other, still glaring at the couple. He opened his mouth, but Connor laid a hand on his arm.

“No point, Hank, just ignore them,” Connor said quietly.

Hank was clearly fuming, but took Connor’s advice.

The woman muttered something Connor didn’t hear properly as she walked away, the couple moving around a bend in the pathway and becoming hidden among the bare trees. 

Hank and Connor walked home in an awkward silence, Hank looking as if he wanted to speak but not managing to do so.

As soon as they had reached the edge of the park, Hank said as he slipped Sumo’s lead on, “Don’t keep fuckers like that in your mind, okay? Try to ignore them.”

“Yes, Hank,” Connor said, sounding quieter than he intended. 

Hank adjusted his hold on Sumo’s lead, and placed his arms around Connor, who returned the hug. 

It was good, very good. Connor felt surrounded by Hank, loved by him, and on impulse he decided to push away the various options in his HUD, close his eyes and kiss Hank. Like he had preconstructed so many times before. 

Hank instantly froze.

Connor reluctantly pulled back, opening his eyes. That was not the reaction he wanted.  
Hank was staring at him, looking as if he had seen a ghost. 

Connor stepped back, carefully avoiding Sumo’s lead that was still somehow in Hank’s hand.  
Sumo himself nudged his nose against Connor’s knee. Connor ignored him. 

“I-I’m sorry, Hank. I just - I…”

Hank dropped the lead from his hand, grabbing and pulling Connor nearer to him. 

They kissed, the wind becoming stronger. 

It was everything Connor had dreamt of when preconstructing. Hank was warm against him, despite the chilly wind; Connor’s hand shifted from Hank’s shoulders down to the small of his back.

A wolf-whistle split the air. Connor and Hank broke apart, Connor seeing a black teenage boy out walking a terrier and looking very amused at them both. 

Connor had managed to forget that other people could see them. He looked at Hank.

Hank seemed upset. It was a very different expression than Hank had had a few moments ago; there was no sign of the man who had dragged him closer for another kiss.

“What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?” Connor asked. 

Sumo poked a cold nose into Connor’s hand. Connor glanced down and took hold of Sumo’s lead, twining it around his fingers before glancing back at Hank. 

“Let’s go,” Hank said, turning away from Connor and starting to walk towards the direction of his home.

Shocked, Connor blinked at his rapidly moving form while Sumo was pulling at his leash, clearly wanting to catch up with Hank. 

Feeling a sudden heaviness in his steps, Connor followed Hank, pacing rapidly to catch up with him.  
Hank seemed to not be in the mood to chat. He had pulled his coat tighter against him, and was avoiding looking at Connor. 

Connor was not pleased. “Hank, you kissed me and now you won’t talk to me! What’s going on?”

Hank sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Kissing you.” Hank looked down at his hands. 

Connor frowned at him, still bewildered. “Hank, I’ve wanted that since I knew I was a deviant.”

Hank stared at Connor, looking confused in his turn. “ _Why_? I’m not worth shit.”

Connor stopped in the middle of the pavement, ignoring Sumo’s hefty tugging at his arm. 

“Hank.”

Hank turned back towards Connor, not looking him in the eye.

“Hank, look at me.” 

Hank did. The man seemed deeply ashamed. 

Sumo gave up on his tugging, and sat down with a huff.

Connor thought about his old programming. He thought about the Zen garden and Amanda waiting in it.

He then moved them aside. 

“I love you, Hank.”

Hank’s mouth dropped open in shock. “But - why? Look at you, Connor, you could have any guy you wanted! Why settle for me?”

Connor vented air in frustration. “It wouldn’t be settling, Hank. This never went like this when I preconstructed us kissing.”

“You...imagined us kissing?”

Connor cautiously stepped closer. “Every day since I became a deviant, Hank.”

Hank blinked at him in surprise and said nothing.

Connor continued to move towards him, only stopping when there were a few centimeters between them. 

Hank hadn’t moved himself. 

Connor cautiously put a hand out, touching Hank’s cold fingers. 

Hank sighed, but did not resist as Connor held onto his hand. 

“Don’t your people have a hand touch kiss thing?” Hank asked. 

Connor nodded, removing his skin covering there with a thought and looking down at his bare metallic hand entwined with Hank’s human one. 

Hank was looking down too. “You’re so smooth,” he said in wonder.

Connor nodded, looking Hank in the eyes again. Hank seemed to still feel awkward, but he was at least looking back at Connor now.

Sumo loudly scratched his head with a paw.

“We should head home,” Connor said. “You’ll get cold.”

They walked off holding hands, speaking in low voices so others couldn’t hear.

They had a lot to talk about.

That night, Connor smashed the mirror. He stepped through the broken shards, taking a deep breath to clean out his dusty and overheating systems.

Now _he_ was the one kissing Hank, not just watching from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on Dreamwidth or Twitter: @dancesontrains, or my increasingly dusty Tumblr handsomejackshairplugs.
> 
> Join the New ERA discord here: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm


End file.
